


Whenever the Sun Goes Down

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan is on the hunt for blood whenever the sun goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 birthday present for Thesockmonster. <3

The sun has just finished setting by the time Yifan starts his hunt, the last traces of sunlight fading from the sky as the moon takes over. The darker, the better because if Yifan’s not careful, he runs the risk of burning up from the sun’s harmful rays. He had gotten caught out in the daylight once, just after he had been turned, and even though it was many, many years ago, the memory is still fresh in his mind. Definitely an experience not worth repeating.  
  
As he steps out into the night, he easily falls into his usual routine, making his way toward the club district. Luckily for him, it’s never too hard to find a stranger to pull off the street no matter what time of night it is in this part of town. Except the later it gets, the harder it is to find someone with a low blood alcohol content. And drunk prey have a higher chance of bleeding out before Yifan can even get a good taste.  
  
He waits in the shadows until he can find someone on their own because he doesn't like dealing with humans in groups. It’s been so long that he can’t quite remember how to act human-like and it’s much easier to fool one human as opposed to many. It’s a pain in the ass trying to get one alone long enough to feed from so Yifan usually doesn’t even bother.  
  
It’s just after 2am when a man catches his eye, he’s short but incredibly attractive, bleached hair falling messily over his forehead as he stumbles out of the exit to a bar that Yifan usually takes most of his meals from. It’s a classier place, less partying teenagers and more adults looking for a stiff drink after a long day at work.  
  
This man is someone that Yifan has seen around before but never on his own. His mouth waters at just the thought of being able to sink his teeth into that pretty pale neck and Yifan’s across the street in a flash. He spends a minute silently tailing the man before he drags him down an alley that has enough cover for him to feed in peace. The man struggles in Yifan’s grip, tries to call for help but Yifan clamps a hand over his mouth before he can make a sound.  
  
“Shhh.” One look into Yifan’s eyes has the tension bleeding out of the stranger’s body, Yifan’s vampire powers kicking in. He clings to the front of Yifan’s shirt as Yifan leans in closer, the tip of his nose gently brushing against the man’s neck. The steady beating of the man’s heart is music to Yifan’s ears. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Kim Joonmyun,” he replies when Yifan pulls his hand away to wrap it around his waist instead.  
  
“Hold still,” Yifan instructs. “This will only hurt for a second.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Fangs throbbing and stomach starting to ache with hunger, Yifan licks along where he’ll bite, feeling the pulse of blood beneath the delicate skin. He lets his mouth fall open, pressing his lips to Joonmyun’s neck, fangs poised right above his meal, about to sink in and-  
  
A laugh catches Yifan’s attention as someone passes by the alley he dragged Joonmyun down and the faintest hint of a scent in the air has Yifan pausing. He pulls away from Joonmyun s he gets another whiff, his grip on the businessman loosening. Yifan knows he shouldn’t be greedy. He’s got a perfectly good meal already in front of him, but…  
  
In all the years that Yifan has lived, he’s never come across a scent as delicious as that before. He’d always be able to catch Joonmyun again, but who knows how long it’d take him to track down this new scent. It could be as little as a few days or it could be as long as a couple of months. As if to taunt him, he catches one last whisper of the scent before it’s gone completely.  
  
 _Fuck it_ , Yifan decides. He presses the palm of his hand against Joonmyun’s forehead to modify his memories before he’s out of the alley, nose up high for any trace of the scent left in the air. _There_. Not too far down the street is a tall, slim man walking further and further away from him. He’s alone, _perfect_ , Yifan will just have to wait until he finishes his phone call.  
  
The scent grows stronger the closer Yifan gets, almost as if it’s drawing him in. He can’t figure out what it is about this man that has him abandoning all the rules he carefully set for himself. It’s risky but Yifan finds himself pulling the man into an alley anyway, as soon as his cell phone is back in his pocket.  
  
“What the-” he starts, but he instantly relaxes into Yifan’s touch.  
  
“Your name?” Yifan asks, nosing along the new guy’s neck, he’s taller than Joonmyun so Yifan doesn’t have to bend that far to reach it. He smells better close up too and fits perfectly in his arms when Yifan pulls him in so there’s not even an inch of space left between them. He can’t wait any longer, his need to feed taking over and he easily finds the right vein, sinking his teeth into the soft, warm flesh beneath his lips.  
  
“Jong-” the man starts, gasping as Yifan sucks the blood from him. “-in.” He’s trembling in Yifan’s grip, half moaning, half sighing with every swipe of Yifan’s cool tongue against his neck.  
  
It’s the best blood that Yifan has ever tasted and he greedily takes his fill, his belly warming pleasantly. Only when Jongin starts to sag against him does Yifan pull away with a curse, berating himself for nearly sucking him dry. With blood that delicious it would be a shame to kill him now, Yifan’s already making plans to find Jongin again for a meal later, even though he rarely feeds from the same human twice. He’ll make an exception just this once.  
  
After he finishes thoroughly licking the wound clean to stop the bleeding, Yifan makes sure that Jongin can support his own weight before he raises a hand to wipe away these moments from his memories.  
  
“Th-that’s it?” Jongin asks and Yifan pauses. His influence over Jongin should have been worn off by now. “You’re not going to…?”  
  
Yifan almost chokes on air when he notices the bulge in Jongin’s pants. The thought that he actually _got turned on_ by Yifan feeding from him has his head spinning with arousal. He’s back on Jongin in a second, crowding him up against the brick wall once again.  
  
“This is what you want?” He asks, grabbing Jongin’s hand and pressing his palm against his crotch. Jongin nods and Yifan groans when he adds pressure, the slightest teasing up and down motion, rubbing him through the denim. Jongin’s hips fit perfectly in Yifan’s hands as he turns him to face the wall and presses himself against Jongin’s back. It has Jongin gasping, pushing his hips back into Yifan’s.  
  
Jongin manages to undo his own pants and shove them and his underwear down off his hips with a surprising amount of speed for someone who just lost quite a lot of blood. Yifan palms his ass for a moment, loving the needy moan that falls from Jongin’s lips before he strokes his fingers down to his entrance and-  
  
He’s already wet. Yifan groans, his cock throbbing with anticipation as he easily buries a finger passed Jongin’s rim.  
  
“I’m good to go,” Jongin says, breath coming out in short pants and he clenches around Yifan’s finger and rocks back against his hand. “Just fuck me.”  
  
Yifan takes the little packet of lube that he keeps in pocket before he’s got his jeans around his thighs as well. It only takes a second to get it open, spreading the slickness on his hard cock and aiming the tip against Jongin’s ass. It’s heaven sinking into Jongin’s heat, and he only stops when his hips are completely flush with Jongin’s ass.  
  
The moans that are torn from Jongin’s throat when Yifan starts to fuck him only fuels his desire and he pounds into Jongin faster. He fucks him open with long, hard strokes of his cock hitting impossibly deep inside, Jongin doing his best to keep up.  
  
It’s been a long time since he last felt like this and Yifan feels himself reaching his limit, Jongin’s body pulling the orgasm from him far too soon. He reaches around to Jongin’s hips to find him already jerking himself off. Yifan helps, closing his much bigger hand around Jongin’s to pull him faster, tightening his grip and twisting his wrist until Jongin is crying out, his come making a mess of the wall in front of him.  
  
Yifan follows after a few erratic thrusts, spilling inside Jongin and when he pulls out he’s pleased to see some of it dripping out before Jongin clenches his muscles to keep the rest inside. And now that Jongin has been marked with his come, it’ll be too easy to find him again, no matter where in the city he is (it’ll keep other vampires away too, Yifan notes with satisfaction).  
  
“Can I see you tomorrow night?” Jongin asks as he pulls up his pants with shaking hands. Yifan has to help him button them back up again.  
  
Yifan waves him off. “It’s too dangerous for me to take anymore blood from you so quickly.”  
  
Jongin shakes his head and stares at something behind Yifan. He fidgets as he mumbles, “That’s not what I meant.”  
  
If not for food, then for what?  
  
 _Oh._  
  
That’s even more dangerous, but Yifan is already in over his head. He nods and pulls Jongin in for a messy kiss. “I’ll find you when the sun sets, then,” he promises before disappearing into the night.


End file.
